Baby Can't You See?
by Drama Llama Extraordinaire
Summary: A oneshot, short and sweet :) Contains slash, but it's not explicit AT ALL so it's suitable for all ages! *Read the authors notes, it may help with any confusion you have regarding the story!*


Phil stood up and assessed the situation. Okay, so maybe he a had a minor (major) crush on Dan. Okay, major. Fine. Whatever. This won't change anything between the two anyways, because _obviously_ Dan already knew he was bi, and he's fine with it. Everyone is! Who wouldn't be? He was a cute and lovable boy, with the nicest brown eyes and the dimples of.. Wait a minute, he was just thinking about himself, how did Dan get in there?

Phil groaned and shook his head, feeling like a wet dog trying to dry themselves off.

Hearing Phil groan, Dan sauntered into the room, ( Argh, the way those hips moved... ) and laughed at him.

"What you up to Phil, impersonating a dog, I see." He smirked, a cute, beautiful, dimple filled smirk. "Got some water in your ear? I can totally help with that! There was this mini vacuum I saw on tv, and it was just so cool I had to buy it!" He whipped a tiny vacuum out of his pocket, like a gleeful child. "See, look at thi-"

"Honestly Dan, you really have to stop watching the shopping channel!" I interrupted him with a laugh" "We don't even have a cat, why do we need a litter box that plays classical music? Or a sham-wow! "

"Because it makes me feel like a princess! And let's be honest, you love that sham-wow!" He grinned at me, then hit me with the Totoro pillow and ran off giggling.

"That boy," I muttered to myself, settling down on my bed for an intense Dr. Who marathon. However, no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't get my mind off of Dan. He was, well, everything anyone could want in a partner! Smart, funny, adorable...

"Oh my god, I sound like a lovesick teenage girl!" I exclaimed, feeling a bit ashamed and amused. Unfortunately that was the moment Dan decided to talk past my room, and he caught every word I said.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOH PHIL! What's that I heard? You, in love? You little lovesick puppy, you! Tell me, tell me tell me tellmetellmetellme!"

Dan started jumping up and down on my bed, dancing with Lion and squealing like a little girl.

"Ohmygosh Daniel, calm down!" I was laughing, so it kind of interrupted my stern tone. He ignored me. Figures.

"Just tell me Phil, tell me!"

"Alright fine, nosey rosey, sit down!" I grabbed his pants and forced him to sit. He was still jumping, so I sat on him. It had to be done. Really. I promise! Okay Phil, you can do this. Just, say it. Worst thing is he says no and then you both move on. You don't have to say you love him, just you kinda maybe had a tiny, little, (major ) oh hush mind, stop interrupting my inner monologues! Apparently I looked a little weird, because all of a sudden Dan stopped trying to bounce and get away and just looked at me.

"Ehum, Phil? You okay there? You look like you're trying to remember how to multiply. We both know there are a calculators for that!"

Shit. I have to stop talking to myself. Wait, I'm talking to myself again! Okay Phil, just STOP.

"Fancy seeing you here Daniel, wasn't expecting you round for tea until next Thursday " I blurted out. Holy shit, I sound insane! Where did that even come from? What did that even mean?! Well, Dan looked just as confused as I did so took that moment to climb off his lap.

I extracted myself and sat down beside him. He looked really confused, and just as he was opening his mouth to speak I decided to just get it all over with.

"Listen Dan, you were asking about who I was in love with.. And honestly, I don't think I can tell you."

He looked hurt, and he frowned. "Fine, I'll just.. Go then." He started to get back up.

"Oh no! No, no listen, sit down!" I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. " No, you didn't let me finish! I can't tell you who I like _out loud, _do you understand? I just can't."

"Alright then Phil, what do you want me to do? We can play charades! Or maybe-"

I interrupted him again. Huh, _again_. Maybe I should stop doing that... No, focus Phil!

"Listen Dan, I kinda wrote it down... I'll, well... I'll leave it here for you to read alone, and I'll go for a walk. I'll be at Starbucks if you want to find me. Otherwise, I'll be back in 2 hours, I promise."

I pulled the piece of paper out of my sock drawer and placed it, folded, on the pillow of my bed.

"Please, wait maybe 5 minutes before you read it okay? Alright I'll just, go then."

I strode out of the room, leaving a very flabbergasted Dan sitting on my bed, looking like someone had gone and vandalized a Delia Smith cookbook. Hum, I should really get one of those, we could use it... With that thought, I left the apartment, and closed the door behind me.

Shit. Shitshitshitshitshit. It's already been 3 hours, and I haven't moved from the table I've been sitting at. If I stay any longer I'll need to buy another coffee or something, the barista has been glaring at me for the past 10 min. Shit. Someone kill me now. Nothing. I've heard nothing. I knew exactly what he must be reading, what he was thinking about the things I wrote...

_Dan,_

_Well, I'll just say it then._

_I kinda have a little crush on you._

_Just a baby crush really! Nothing serious, I promise!_

_I'm sure I'll get over it soon, and I hope this doesn't change anything between us..._

_We can still be best friends! Right?_

_I understand that you don't like me that way, and I'm perfectly fine with that_

_Please, don't feel awkward around me okay? I'm going to look for someone right now!_

_Maybe a girl, maybe a guy... That cute girl down the hallway has been checking me out_

_I'll ask her out next time I see her!_

_I just thought you should know, you ARE my best friend_

_We promised to never keep secrets, so here's mine_

_Yours always, Phil_

WHY. Why did I write yours always? If anything else, that's only made it worse! Shit. I'll have to go back sometime though, because I do live there. Damn. Why do I have to live there? Why can't I live in Uruguay or something, so I can marinate in shame under a rock? Shit.

Sighing, Phil got up and walked out of Starbucks. Time to go home. The continuous glaring was making him uncomfortable.

Half an hour later, he was unlocking his apartment door.

"Uhm, Dan..? You here or..." He trailed off, looking around in awe. The entire apartment was completely lit with candles, bathing everything in a soft, light glow.

"Dan.. Did something happen? Did the power go out or... When did we get all these candles?!"

All of a sudden Dan appeared, at the end of the hallway. He looked angry. Uh oh, time to retreat!

"You know, I can come back later, if this isn't a good time or someth-"

"Did you mean it?" He demanded, cutting me off completely Well, to be fair I can't complain about that, I did interrupt him quite a lot today. He was looking at me expectantly, so I cleared my throat and attempted to respond.

"Er, mean what exactly? That I liked you or I don't know where all the candles came from, because I mean honestly I didn't even know we had 1 let alone 500 thousand and I guess yeah, you might have a cupboard filled with them or something because I don't know where anything is and I'm babbling so I'll just shut up so yeah..." I trailed off awkwardly.

"Did you mean what you said in the note?" He asked, enunciating everything clearly. So that's how it was, huh? Well fine then.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeees." I said, as slowly as possible. Dan lips twitched, almost into a smile. Almost, but not quite.

"Even about that part about asking Stephanie out? About getting over me?" He crossed his arms and glowered again. My first thought was "Who's Stephanie?" Then I realized Oh! That was the girl down the hallway, who always giggled and waved whenever she saw me. Right, that was her name, Stephanie. I should really remember that. Dan started walking towards me, his arms still crossed. Uh oh, was I in trouble? I opened my mouth but before I could even draw a breath he stared talking, getting louder and faster the longer he talked.

"How dare you Phil? How dare you even consider it, because you're mine and THAT'S IT SO YOU AREN'T EVEN ALLOWED TO ASK HER THE TIME OF DAYBECAUSEYOU'REMINE! YOU. ARE. MINE Phillip Lester. Always."

All of a sudden there was a soft, tender pressure on my lips. I automatically wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back. Then I realized, I was kissing Dan. Daniel. Dandandandandan. I pulled away, and looked at him.

"Dan, what are you..?"

He pressed he lips against mine again and murmured four words I never thought I'd hear:

"I like you too"

I smiled, and closed the door firmly behind us.

**~ Awh okay, that was too fun to write! Sorry for the swearing, but anyways xD Hoped you liked the ending, I wanted it short and sweet *sigh* And yes, I said 'like' not 'love' but I mean, that just doesn't happen in real life! It's too early in their relationship for love so you know *hides* Don't kill me! Anyways, love you all *hearts* Don't hesitate to talk to me and yeah, give me requests for other stories, oneshot's or otherwise! Reviews appreciated as well ;) Below is a poem I wrote, not really relating to anything. You can read it if you want, that's why it's there! ~**

_**This is Why**_

I write so I don't have to do anything

I write so I'm not alone

I write to let it all out

I write so when I'm older

When everything is past

I can look back on my life

And my writing will be permanent

Forever there to remind me

And I won't have scars to look upon

Etched into my skin

I write because when I put pen to paper

I feel invincible

I can say anything, be anything

I can write anything

And I don't like having to hide that writing

Because I'm afraid of what you'll think

When you find them

All the stories

All the poems

All the lyrics I never put to music

All the times I screamed and cried

On paper

I don't want to be afraid

Of my writting

I want to explore

Feel the way I feel

And express it

Creatively

Constructively

With pictures and words and music

I write because this is how others feel

And maybe when they see

That it isn't just them

Who feel this way

They are not alone

That everything has been

Accurately expressed

On this piece of paper

They won't do anything else

Except read

Feel understood

Live

**~ I love you all, thanks for reading :D Any feedback would be awesome, and you know, if you want a poem or story or anything about something specific I would ABSOLUTELY LOVE to write it for you :) Sorry this is under web shows, there isn't anywhere to upload random, angsty poems... For good reason I suppose! Heheh okay, note over *heart* ~**


End file.
